Lustful looks and sideway smirks
by Tesco
Summary: Johnny/Bull. Mutual attraction leads to something else. Rated M for a reason. Do not read if you don't like slash and are likely to be offended. Not based on the real men of E Company. Please review.


**Pairing:** Johnny/Bull

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. I do not own the quotes or the actors. Thank you =]

**How this came to be:** I was reading 'Terry Deary's Terribly True War Stories' and found some quotes which stuck in my brain. Damn Plot Bunnies.

**Other information:** Aided with Red Bull and Maltesers.

Lustful looks and sideway smirks

'_A friendship made in war is the strongest friendship I've ever known. There's a lot to be said for that. And the more we suffered the more we appreciated the simple things like a good meal or a hot cup of tea. Are you going to tell your readers that?' he asked._

'_It's an interesting thought,' the young woman sniffed._

'_You want me to say war is a terrible thing? Right! I'll say it! War is a terrible thing. But it teaches you a lot about life, and you learn a lot about people. You also find out a lot about _yourself_. You grow up quick in a war. You find out what you're made of.'_

'_If you survive,' the reporter said._

'_If you survive,' the old man nodded. 'I made a lot of friends in the trenches. I lost a lot more. They thought they were risking their lives to make a better world. Maybe they were foolish to think that. Maybe you think they failed. But I don't think you should go _writing_ that they were foolish and failed, do you?'_

For once in his life, Johnny wasn't in control. He wasn't dominating. He wasn't in charge of what was going on.

Instead, he was slumped against a wall, hidden well away from the rest of Easy Company, shakily doing up his zipper with come splattered hands. Wiping them on the grass beside him, Johnny let out a deep breath.

He hadn't been forced to do that because he missed his girl back home. No; it was because of Bull. Bull was the one that made him loose himself like this. Normally, he'd be able to take hold of the situation easily, but now… Johnny shook his head. He didn't like coming loose. It made him vulnerable and easily hurt and that defiantly wasn't who he was.

Bull had weakened him.

--

Bull smiled down at Martin, who unzipped his trousers, reaching in to grasp his hard dick. The bigger man groaned, eyes falling shut. 'You like that?' murmured Johnny, kissing the tip as he worked his hand up and down the base. 'How about this?' His voice was teasing, as Bull imagined his smile was too. Johnny took the head in his mouth, before humming lightly. Bull's hips bucked, another moan leaving his parted lips. He could feel Martin's mouth form a smile as he began to take him deeper, hand jerking faster.

His hand reached down and gripped a fistful of his hair, pushing his face further down. Martin opened his mouth wider to take him fully, teeth gently grazing the underside of his throbbing cock.

He cried out as he came.

Opening his eyes, Bull exhaled sharply, sweat beading his forehead; it had been another one of those dreams. Pulling his hand out of his trousers, Bull untangled himself from his sheets. It had only been days ago when he had watched Johnny jerk himself off. He was already gone by the time Martin was finished, but the scene had been playing on his mind since them, his dreams flooded with _that _man.

Unable to take it anymore, Bull clambered off the bed and crept across the room as not to wake any of the other men; if they hadn't been woken by him 'dreaming' in the first place. He pushed open the door and stepped into the dimly lit corridor, also instantly bumping into the Devil himself. Johnny and Bull stared at each other for a moment, before Bull cleared his throat.

'Johnny,' he greeted.

'Shouldn't you be asleep, Bull?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice was hoarse and he cleared it.

'Can't sleep,' he replied. It fell silent, almost as if each knew why the other was up.

'We're moving out of Germany tomorrow,' Martin informed him. Bull nodded.

Suddenly, Johnny stepped forward and Bull wasn't quite sure if he'd brought this on himself. The shorter man pushed him against the wall, his lips pressed against Bull's before practically dragging him down the corridor. Martin pushed open the door to a small, well decorated study. They didn't pause to admire the room.

Bull pushed the smaller man into an armchair set by the fireplace, falling to his knees. Johnny's hand went down to release his cock, before Bull took over. He leaned up to give Martin a chaste kiss, before he set to work on his painfully hard erection. Martin rested his head back, moaning and mumbling words under his breath as Bull worked him with all he had.

Then, the larger man pulled away and Martin grumbled in protest. Bull tugged down his trousers, gripping his own dick for a moment, his dark, lustful eyes on Johnny. 'Bend over,' he said, voice rough. And once again, Johnny wasn't in control. It was if his body had a mind of its own. He tugged down his own trousers, before bending over the armchair. Bull approached from behind, sucking his fingers before wetting his dick. Pushing in, he felt Johnny stiffen.

'Relax,' he murmured. 'Take it, Johnny. Take it.' Gritting his teeth, Johnny pushed back against him. His ass burned as Bull stilled, kissing up and down his spine, and across his shoulder blades. 'Take it, Johnny,' he repeated, before thrusting in and out.

--

As Bull watched Martin limp stiffly down the corridor towards the main dining room, he took a mental note of not to be too hard next time. He watched the way his trousers hugged his ass.

Almost as if he could sense eyes on him, Martin paused and glanced behind him. Bull smiled and Martin flashed him a sideways smirk in return.

_They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old._

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._

_At the going down of the sun and in the morning_

_We will remember them_ – "For the Fallen" by Laurence Binyon


End file.
